The Legend of Korra: Until I Die
by maila08
Summary: What happened to Mako? Find out.


Until I Die

* * *

_In the blink of an eye, I'm a meet my demise_  
_And live only as a memory deep in the mind_  
_But until that day comes when I breathe no more_  
_Just know who I lived life for_  
_I used to walk in the darkness with no real purpose in life_  
_Never blinded just never really cared about life_  
_I used to say once you're born you're just waiting to die_  
_And every day in between is just a waste of some time_  
_But in time I was convinced that I was far from the truth_  
_Believe it or not I found truth the night I met you_  
_So just know that if there's life after death I'm a wait for you there_  
_To love you forever for real_

* * *

Mako groaned as he sat up and rubbed his neck. He instantly remembered what had happened and looked down to his chest to find not a scratch on it. He looked around confused to where he was.

"Korra?" he called out. Nothing. He stood up and walked around, there was a familiar sense in this strange place he was but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. An older man approached him. He was wearing what looked like Fire Nation clothes.

"Hello Mako" the man said.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Mako asked.

"Don't you remember this place?" the man asked.

Mako closed his eyes trying to remember. It seemed so familiar. Flashbacks came in a rush: He was eight years old. Him, Bolin and his parents were walking back home after spending a day at the park. A man approached them and asked for money. His father told him and Bolin to head to the house, they did but Mako turned back, telling his brother to leave. When he ran towards his parents the man, a firebender, killed them, right in front of him. Seeing that the he had seen the whole thing, the man ran with a purse and wallet. Mako stood over his parents before passing out. He came to the exact place where he was now, looking for his parents.

"The spirit world" he gasped, knowing full well where he was.

The man nodded. "That's right".

"Who are you?"

"I am known by many names, the Dragon of the West and Uncle. But you may address me as Iroh".

* * *

"Korra, honey, let me look at your wound" Senna pleaded, heading towards her daughter. She wouldn't let anyone go near her and she refused to leave Mako's side. It had been two days since Korra had revived him, but he hadn't come to yet.

Korra ignored her mother and her eyes stayed fixed on Mako. She hated herself. She should have been on guard, she should have protected him. It was her fault he was like this.

"Honey" her mother began again.

"I said NO" Korra snapped. She had dark patches under her eyes; she hadn't slept very much the past few days. It was true that she was in pain, but she wouldn't let anyone heal her, or would heal herself. If Mako didn't make it, she would follow him soon after.

Senna stepped back, visibly hurt. She shook her head and heading out the door, after healing Mako's wound a little more, it was almost entirely gone.

"Please, hang on Mako. Please" Korra whispered as tears fell down her cheeks.

* * *

"Iroh? You're Zuko's uncle!" Mako said. He remembered the old Fire Lord telling stories about what his uncle would do in any given situation. Korra also mentioned him a couple of times; she wished she had gotten to know him.

Iroh nodded. "Yes, how is my dear nephew? He grew up to be quite the Fire Lord didn't he?" he said with a smile.

"Uh yeah, I guess. He's not Fire Lord anymore, his daughter has the throne now".

"Hmm, that sounds just like my nephew".

"So are you going to tell me how to get out of here? I need to go back to Korra" Mako said cutting to the chase.

"I'm afraid it won't be too easy to go back" the old man said with a frown.

"What? Why not? Korra needs me! I have to go back to her!"

"I know but the reason you are here is because you are between the line of life and death, just as Korra was when she battled Amon the first time. It is a difficult journey, going back".

"I'll do whatever it takes" Mako responded impatiently. Korra needed him, he knew, she was probably devastated with what had happened, he needed to let her know he was ok.

"Do you know why you are here?" he simply asked. Mako shook his head. "You are here for the same reason you came here the first time. You can't go back because there is something holding you here".

"What? No! I want to go back to Korra" Mako yelled.

"I didn't say you didn't want to go back. But you still have an attachment here in the Spirit World. You're parents".

Mako looked at the man and then looked away. As soon as he realized where he was, he had hopes in finding his parents. He just wanted to see them one last time. To tell them about Korra, about how he and Bolin were doing great now.

"I want to see them" he admitted.

"You can. But there is a consequence to this" Iroh cautioned

"What is it?"

"If you see your parents, you will not be able to leave the Spirit world".

* * *

Katara came in to check on Mako and Korra. She saw the young girl doze off but immediately awaken when she felt her presence. Katara glanced at her only to have Korra look away, and back to Mako.

"He's going to be fine" Katara told her. Truth was, she was unsure of this, but seeing how Korra was, she had to give her at least a hint of hope.

"If he dies" Korra began, still not looking at the old master. "I'll die too".

Katara's eyes widened. "What? No! Korra you need to come to your senses! The world needs it's Avatar!" she practically yelled.

Korra looked at her, anger in her eyes. "Since I was small everyone has told me that!" she snapped. "The world needs its Avatar. The world needs balance. The world needs you to master all four elements and the Avatar State. And I never argued with that! But not once have I been asked what I want! He is the reason I am still alive! He is what I want! If he dies then there is no point in me living, not without him. The next Avatar will be born, and the world will have what it needs".

Katara looked at her, tears in her eyes. Korra loved Mako, more than anyone expected. She would follow him, if anything happened to him. "Korra" she said softly. "I'm not talking about just the world. What about your mother and father? What about Tenzin? What about me? We couldn't stand the thought of loosing you".

Korra closed her eyes. It would break her parent's heart if she died. Tenzin and Katara would also be devastated. But she didn't have the will to live anymore. She would be a pathetic excuse of an Avatar. Not to mention that she would probably end up doing more bad with good, since she still hadn't mastered the Avatar State.

"I can't live without him" she finally whispered back.

Katara's cheeks were filled with tears now. She tried to walk over to her but Korra looked away.

"Please, just leave me alone" Korra said. With a heavy heart, Katara turned away and left.

* * *

"What?" Why?" Mako yelled once again.

"There are always consequences when here in the spirit world, for those who are not meant to be here" Iroh explained.

"I love Korra, but I want to see my parents too. Is it too much to ask to have both? I mean just to speak to them for a bit will be enough" Mako pleaded.

"Then choose your parents" the old man said.

Mako's fists tightened and he looked down. If he chose his parents, he would stay in the spirit world and die. Bolin will be left on his own and Korra would be inconsolable. She was the woman that he loved. He loved his parents as well, but it was a hard decision.

He heard his parents calling on to him. He looked up and started to walk towards them, but then he heard another voice.

'Please don't leave me' Korra sobbed. He turned towards her voice and shut his eyes.

"You will not go back to her then?" Iroh asked.

Mako's eyes tightened. Who would he choose?

"True love will never say no" he said opening his eyes as he ran towards Korra's voice.

* * *

"Mako?" Korra screamed as she saw him coming to. She was immediately by his side, running her fingers through his hair.

"Korra?" he murmured. He felt some pain in his chest but it wasn't too bad, he found that he could move with almost no painful side effects.

"Shh. I'm right here" she said with a smile, tears in her eyes.

"What happened?"

"You took that lightning strike for me, you idiot".

He had to smile at that. "I'd do anything for the girl I love" he said pulling her face close to him. She felt really warm. "Korra, are you ok?"

She swayed a little and grabbed her side. "I'm fine" she breathed. "It's just a scratch".

"Korra, let me see" he said getting up, but a flash of pain made him stay down.

"Don't move" she said as she moved away from him. Everything began to get blurry. She tried to get to her seat but fell onto the floor unconscious.

"KORRA!" Mako yelled. Katara and Senna ran into the room. Korra's mother ran to her to see what happened. She groaned as Senna gently turned her on her side and picked up her shirt. Her wound was a little swollen, she had symptoms of a fever, but it wasn't anything too bad. Tonraq ran into the room and put his daughter on the bed with Mako.

"Are you ok?" Katara asked.

"I'm fine, just take care of Korra!" he told her. She nodded and helped heal her.

* * *

Korra woke up to a cool cloth across her forehead. She groaned as she tried to sit up and noticed that her stomach was bandaged. She made a move to take off the cloth, when a hand stopped her.

"No" Mako murmured. She turned to look at him and gave him a small smile, he smiled back.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I should be asking you that same question" he chuckled. She rolled her eyes.

"Tired" she finally replied.

"Me too" he answered wrapping his arm around her. She moved closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder, since his chest wound was still a bit tender.

"I thought I lost you" she whispered.

"I know" he said. "I'm sorry".

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For putting you through that all that emotional pain".

"I guess now I know how you felt, all those times" she lightly joked. "Where were you? You were out for like two days".

Mako stiffened. "Do you really want to know?"

Korra nodded and gave him her full attention.

"I was in the spirit world" he whispered. Korra's eyes widened.

"What? How?" she said trying to sit up, only to lie back down in pain.

"Shh. Don't move or I won't tell you" he scolded. Korra sighed and looked at him again.

"I met Iroh there" he continued. Korra's eyes widened and she was about to say something when Mako teased "Do you want to hear it or not". She closed her mouth and raised an eyebrow but continued to listen.

"He said that the reason I was there was because I had been there before. He was right. When I went there the first time, it was when my parents died. I tried to look for them, but I never found them" he said looking at Korra who gave him an incredulous look. "He said I had to choose between my parents and you" he whispered softly. "If I chose them, then I wouldn't come back, but if I chose you, I wouldn't be able to see them".

"I'm sorry Mako" Korra whispered back. He lifted her chin up so that she would look at him.

"Korra, I don't regret the decision I made. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my live with you" he told her tenderly. She smiled at him and kissed him softly. He smiled as well and gave her a quick kiss on the lips as well. They closed their eyes and dozed off.

* * *

Mako found himself in the spirit world once again. He groaned. "Now what" he asked. Iroh slowly approached the young firebender, a smile on his face.

"You did the right thing Mako" he said. Mako gave him a puzzled look.

"I made the same sacrifice a long time ago, when my son Lu Ten passed away, I came to look for him as well. I was faced with the same decision as you. I loved my son, but my nephew Prince Zuko, at the time, needed me, so I returned to the realm of the living to help him".

Mako looked at Iroh, sympathy in his eyes. "You did a great job with Zuko. He is very grateful to you" he responded. Iroh shook his head.

"I only guided him, he made his own decisions. I am very proud of him, and you. I wish you and Korra the best" he said with a smile. With that, Mako bowed his head and returned to the present.

* * *

"Korra?" he whispered.

"Hmm?" she said, half asleep.

"Is the wedding still on?"

Korra smiled. "What do you think?" she teased.

"Well, you called it off" he teased back. She smiled again.

"It's still on, or are you getting cold feet?"

"Psh" he said. "I'm a firebender, I have no cold feet. What about you?"

"Not a chance" she answered giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Mako?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll always love you. Beyond the sands of time".

He smiled. "Me too Korra. If there is a life after this, which there obviously is, I will wait for you there, and love you forever" he replied kissing her again.

"I will also love you until I die, because I know our love was meant to last" she said kissing him back.


End file.
